Nicholas Guest
|birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. |occupation = Actor |years_active = 1978–present |spouse= * * |children=Julia Haden Guest Elizabeth Guest |parents=Peter Haden-Guest, 4th Baron Haden-Guest Jean Pauline Hindes |relatives=Christopher Guest (brother) Anthony Haden-Guest (half-brother) }} Nicholas Haden-Guest (born May 5, 1955) is an American actor who has appeared in various movie and television roles, including that of Headmaster Patrick James Elliot in the teen sitcom USA High. Since 2000, he has primarily worked as a voice actor. Personal life Nicholas Guest was born in New York City, the son of Peter Haden-Guest, a British United Nations diplomat who later became the 4th Baron Haden-Guest, and his second wife, Jean Pauline Hindes, a former vice president of casting at CBS. Guest's maternal grandparents were Jewish immigrants from Russia. His paternal grandfather, Leslie, Baron Haden-Guest, was a Labour Party politician who was a convert to Judaism, and his paternal grandmother's father was Colonel Albert Goldsmid, a British officer who founded the Jewish Lads' and Girls' Brigade and the Maccabaeans. Both of Guest's parents had become atheists, and Guest had no religious upbringing. More than a decade before he was born, his uncle David Guest, a lecturer and Communist Party member, was killed in the Spanish Civil War fighting in the International Brigades. Nicholas Guest spent parts of his childhood in his father's native England. He is the brother of actor Christopher Guest, the brother-in-law of actress Jamie Lee Curtis and the half brother of the British-American writer Anthony Haden-Guest. Guest married, firstly, with Jill Ellen Demby on May 11, 1980, but they divorced in 1989. With Demby he had his first daughter, Julia Demby Haden-Guest (born on September 23, 1988).Julia Haden Guest – online database IMDb On November 26, 1989, he married secondly to Pamela Ann Guest (née Seamon), an actress and casting director,Pamela Guest – online database IMDb with whom he had his second daughter, Elizabeth Ann Haden-Guest (born on May 30, 1990), also an actress.Elizabeth Guest – online database IMDbHon. Nicholas Haden-Guest #124847 – website ThePeerage.com Family title Guest is heir presumptive to the title of Baron Haden-Guest in the British peerage. This is because the children of his brother Christopher Guest and Jamie Lee Curtis (Lord and Lady Haden-Guest) are adopted and therefore ineligible to succeed to the title. However, should they have any natural-born son, that son would become heir apparent. Were he to succeed to the barony, he would be The 6th Baron Haden-Guest. As the child of a baron, he is styled "The Honourable Nicholas Guest". Filmography Anime roles * Rave Master – Hebi * The Big O – Army Police * Cowboy Bebop: The Movie – Rasheed * Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind – Additional Voices Non-anime roles * The Mummy – Ardeth Bay * Ben 10 – Clancy * Justice League – Luminus * Justice League Unlimited – Dino Trooper * Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles – Lieutenant/Major Zander Barcalow * Godzilla: The Series – Chad Gordon * Batman: The Brave and the Bold – The Question, Martian Manhunter Live-action roles * Power Rangers: Time Force – Taylor * Building Manintenance: and a home man – Nicholas * Sons of Anarchy – Voice of John Teller * Sleepy Hollow – General William Howe, 2015 2 episodes Movie roles * Appointment with Death – Lennox Boynton * Astro Boy – French Waiter Robot * Barnyard – Additional Barnyard Voices * Big Hero 6 – Additional Voices * Cloak and Dagger – Taxi Driver * Cowboy Bebop: The Movie – Rasheed * Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic – Demon Priest * Fly Me to the Moon – Fly Buddy * Frozen – Additional Voices * The Late Shift – Robert Iger * The Long Riders – Robert Ford * Mr. Peabody & Sherman – French Peasant * National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation – Todd Chester (the Griswolds' next-door neighbor) * Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind – Additional Voices (2005 Disney dub) * Over the Hedge – Additional Voices * ParaNorman – Hippie Ghost, Mobster Ghost * The Penguins of Madagascar – Flight Attendant * Racing Stripes – Additional Voices * Rio – Additional Voices * Saving Santa – Blitzen, Shortbeard * Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold – Martian Manhunter * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan – Cadet * Tangled – Additional Voices * The Tale of Despereaux – Additional Voices * Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines – Additional Voices * The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving – Hyp's Father * Trading Places – Harry (one of Louis Winthorpe III's preppy friends) * Kickboxer 4: The Aggressor – Casey Ford * Zootopia – Judy's Grandfather (deleted scene) * The Joy Luck Club – hairdresser Music video roles *''Janie's Got a Gun'' – Father Video game roles *''Freddy Pharkas: Frontier Pharmacist'' – Srini / Hop Singh *''Titanfall 2'' – General Marder *''Vampire: The Masquerade - Redemption'' – Christof Romuald *''The Jungle Book (1996) –'' Sergeant Polk References External links * Category:1951 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors from New York City Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Russian-Jewish descent Category:American male voice actors Category:Jewish American male actors Category:People from New York City Category:Younger sons of barons Nicholas